lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Something Wicked This Fae Comes
Something Wicked This Fae Comes is the first episode of Season 2. Writer * Michelle Lovretta Synopsis In the season opener, a nomadic Fae sideshow comes to town looking to take advantage of the chaos that the bombing of the Light Fae headquarters has wrought. Unbeknownst to the general Light Fae populace, The Ash is in a coma, and his bond with the land is weakening – which makes this the perfect time for the traveling circus freaks to steal the most precious thing the Light Fae possess. Plot The episode begins three weeks after the events of the last season. The Ash is in a coma and many of the Light Fae are dead or injured. Elder "Buzz" Porter, a member of the Light Fae Elders and an opportunistic drunkard, has been named Acting Ash. Dyson has been missing for weeks and when he does return he's cold and standoffish. Bo and her friends are all overworked trying to maintain order in the Fae world after her mother's disastrous attacks. Disturbing clues about a murdered Fae lead Bo and the others to a traveling Circus of Sluagh; outcast Fae who are neither Light nor Dark. Consulting with Trick, Bo learns that the dead Fae was a Guardian who had hidden the sacred Heart Stone to protect it, while another Guardian hid the magical Sword of Agros needed to destroy it. The Ash, as leader of the Light Fae, has a mystical bond with The Land which is represented by The Heart Stone and his current coma weakens that bond, allowing others to try and take it over. Zael is the leader of the Sluagh and wants to take over the bond and give his people a home – but this would drive out the Light Fae currently living in the area. Trick convinces a reluctant Elder Porter to draw a map of the location of The Heart Stone so that Bo and Dyson can retrieve it. As they are about to enter a warehouse they barely escape a trap set by the Sluagh and the two realize that the Sluagh knew ahead of time that they were coming, which meant that Elder Porter must have tipped them off. Trick confronts Porter and learns that Zael had promised him great power in return for helping the Sluagh procure The Land and take control of it. Despite efforts by Bo, Hale and Trick, the Sluagh gain the Sword of Agros and Zael destroyed The Heart Stone. The Land manifests as a young woman in preparation for a new ritual and the Slaugh use a pagan rave to generate enough sexually charged energy for Zael to bond with The Land. Kenzi discovers the location of the rave, Dyson knocks out the Tesso channeling the spell, and Bo stops Zael at the last minute, draining him of the sexual energy he'd gathered. Dyson is forced to tell Bo that The Norn had taken his passion for her and he's not capable of loving her any more. Bo finally confronts the little girl who she saw appear earlier but quickly vanished. The girl is The Nain Rouge, a harbinger of impending disaster, and warns Bo that something has been awakened and is coming – and it will destroy everything. Songs and Music * Aheb Hawak by Sonoton Music / APM Music * Follow Me by Make Me Young * Give It Away by Delhi 2 Dublin * House Of Mirrors by Ted Brett Barnes * In The Dark by Pom Pom * In Your Machine by Alex Metric * Psycho Circus by Kristian Southhouse / Jam Symposium * Slovenian Circus by Kristian Southhouse / Jam Symposium * Stained by Bonesaw Trivia *The episode title is a nod to (1) the 1962 horror/fantasy novel Something Wicked This Way Comes by Ray Bradbury; or (2) the witch's monologue in Macbeth, Act 4, scene 1, 44–49, by Shakespeare, where the second witch proclaims as the corrupted Macbeth approaches, "By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes." Either one or both. :PLOT NEEDS TO BE FLESHED OUT Category:Episodes:Season 2 Category:Songs and Music